


A Day off

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad and Son, Day Off, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Fluff, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Days off were a foreign concept to Eddie. It felt like time was slipping through his fingers again, so he took the time to be with his son.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Eddie Diaz Week 2020





	A Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get something written last night and I hated it, So I trashed it. Tried again this morning and hated it. This is the third time and well, I'm still not happy with it, but Enjoy a day off in the Diaz household. 
> 
> Not beta'ed. 
> 
> Written for Day 1 of Eddie Diaz Week : Eddie Diaz and the son who adores him.

Time off lately was a foreign concept for Eddie. Medical bills, house payments, truck payments, regular bills. They all needed to be taken care of. But he also knew how tired he was. It felt, again like time was slipping through his fingers. Christopher was growing while he was away, doing his job. So Eddie had taken the time. Hitting the alarm, he pushed himself out of bed and padded down to the kitchen and started the coffee maker before going to Christopher’s room. He cracked the door open, noticing Christopher was still asleep. Eddie leaned on the door jam and just watched his son. He’d missed so much, but since coming to L.A had gained so much. When he heard the coffee maker go off, he slipped back down the hallway and into the kitchen. He was just about to take the first sip of coffee when he heard the familiar clatter of crutches on the hardwood floor. Turning, a smile lit his face as his son came into the kitchen.    
“Good morning.”    
“Morning, dad.” Chris sat in one of the kitchen chairs, hair sleep tousled and sticking up every which way. Eddie loved his son's curls.    
“What do you want to do today?” Eddie asked as he sat down a glass of orange juice.    
“Can we go to the park?”    
“We sure can, after we go get breakfast.”    
“Awesome.” Christopher danced in his seat a little, making Eddie laugh.    
After they’d finished their morning drinks together, they’d headed off to shower and get ready. He missed this, some days when he’d have a late shift. Waking up with his son, going through the morning routine together. Once Eddie was dressed he walked down to Chris’ room and once again leaned on the door frame. Chris was trying to put on his own socks. Eddie didn’t move for a minute, waiting to see if his son actually needed help. He was becoming so independent. Dressed and ready for the day, the Diaz boys headed out for a day of fun.    
“Ready?” Eddie asked Christopher, once he was confident enough Christopher was secure.    
“Ready!” Chris shouted. Eddie pushed him high on the swing, bringing it back down, eliciting a squeal from his son. He gave him a light push and continued to until his arms ached. The smile from Chris made it worth it.    
Once Chris grew tired, Eddie drove them home, the radio on, just enjoying the time he got to spend with his son. Chris had fallen asleep by the time Eddie pulled into the driveway. He carefully got him out the back and then decided rather than put him to bed, they’d both crash on the couch. It was nearing lunch time, but Eddie figured they'd both nap, then go and explore the city they’d both called home for a year now. He settled on the couch with Chris held close and closed his eyes, breathing in lavender and Chris, and  _ home.  _   
***   
Eddie woke up with a start, then looked over and saw Christopher beaming at him, eyes wide. “Hey Buddy.” The scene reminded him of when Shannon had taken off, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest for a moment.    
“We fell asleep, for a long time.”    
Eddie smiled, cleared his throat and sat up. “We did. I guess we needed it, huh?”    
“Uh huh, but I’m hungry. Can we eat?”    
“Well, what do you want to eat?”    
“Burgers!”    
“Okay.” Eddie untangles them and sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and notices the time. They’d been down for a solid five hours. Getting his son to bed would be a pain, probably, but it had been worth it.    
He pulls up one of the delivery apps and clicks on their favorite place. It’s the same order every time so it doesn’t take him long. Looking over, he finds Chris still looking at him.    
“What’s wrong?”    
Chris shakes his head and leans over to hug him. “I’m just really happy you’re my dad.”    
“Thank you, bud.” Eddie wraps his arms around Chris for what seems like the thousandth time and places a kiss on top of those now once again wayward curls.    
“I’m really glad you’re my kid. There’s no one else like you.”    
***    
Dinner was eaten and showers taken, as predicted Christopher claimed he wasn’t tired. Eddie was relaxed and content with just being at home. Home to him had always been where his son had been, but this past year L.A had been more home than El Paso had ever been.    
Eddie walked over to Chris’ room, hoping he was up for a movie night. Since school was out, there wasn’t harm in letting Chris stay up. He knocked on the door and then opened it, finding Chris making another picture. “Hey, you want to watch a movie with me? In my bed?”    
Chris capped his marker and looked up. “Can we have popcorn?”    
Eddie pretended to think about it for a minute, making Chris laugh. He knew his dad would say yes.    
“Absolutely. You go get settled, I’ll get the snacks. Pick something out.”    
“Alright.” Chris grabbed his crutches and then picked up the paper he was drawing on. “This is for you dad.” He’d said and left Eddie standing in the doorway.    
Opening the card, he’d read  _ ‘Thank you for being you.’  _ A smile bloomed on his face as he turned and watched Christopher walk into his room. Giving himself a second, he took a few deep breaths so he wouldn’t start crying. Pushing himself off the wall, he headed to the kitchen to make popcorn.    
Chris was cuddled under the blankets sitting up while  _ Big Hero 6 _ was cued up on the television. “Here we go.”    
He passed his son the popcorn and grabbed the remote, hitting play while he leaned back against his pillows.    
Halfway through the movie, Eddie’s phone chirped for a text message.    
_ Buck : Tell Chris good night for me?  _ _   
_ _ Eddie : Yeah, of course. Next time we go to the park, wanna come with?  _ _   
_ _ Buck : Sure, did you enjoy your first day of vacation?  _ _   
_ __ Eddie looked down at Chris who was now laying his head in Eddie’s lap, watching the movie. There was a peace surrounding them. A balm against the way life had tossed them around in the last year.    
Today seemed to be the day for smiles, because another one broke out onto his face before he answered Buck.    
_ Eddie : Absolutely.  _ _   
_ _ Buck : You deserve it. Night Eds. See you soon.  _ _   
_ _ Eddie : night.  _ __   
He put his phone on the charger and stroked a hand through Chris’ hair again as they finished up the movie.    


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. Catch me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
